Mechanical Angel
by VampyreEmoHunter
Summary: Fior is a city made of robots, literally. Everyone here lives peacefully with machines… except some. They are called the demons; for not following the laws. and there is a special program: Mechanical Angel. A human with the power to access the computer mainstream without needing a passcode. But only thing is... what do they need her for? The end or beginning?


Mechanical Angel

Summary: Fior is a city made of robots, literally. Everyone here lives peacefully with machines… except some. They are called the demons; for not following the laws. The ones who make the laws are called the angels. But the main reason they are fighting is because of the program: Mechanical Angel. A human with the power to access the computer mainstream without needing a passcode. But the real question is: Why is the Mechanical Angel so important… and what is the Arch Angel?

Rated: Hmm… T? Maybe becoming M… I hope not…

**Me: Weee, a new story!**

**Lucy: You really need to stop… you write too many stories…**

**Me: I agree with that but HEY! NATSU GET AWAY FROM MY CHOCOLATE! DARK ENERGY: BOMB! *explosion***

**Lucy: O.O**

**Me: Anywho… it's MY fault… and I have writers block, a torn down one that will be posted later (What lies in true strength), and one I am waiting on my Beta on…**

**Gray: Okay then… but good job on destroying Natsu! *highfives***

**Juvia: Love rival.**

**Me: true dat! I LOVE Gray and he is mine! AHAHA!**

**Erza: Mizore doesn't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**Me: If I did… Gray would be mine!**

Program One: Project Angel

"Jellal, I have the newest reports on the program." Says a tall women with purple/black hair handing a blue haired man a thick minilla envelope.

"Thank You, Ultear." Says Jellal looking at the pages within the packet.

All types of photos of women legible to be the program are wrong… except one.

Jella pulls out a piece of paper with a scarlet haired girl on it.

"Erza Scarlet… seems legit enough… everything that the Angels said the program looked like… Meredy!" calls Jellal and the said women appears.

"Yes, Jellal?" she asks and he tosses the file at her.

"This is the one… I am sure… we need to send out two agents to retrieve her." Says the boss, cleaning his nails with a knife.

"Of course Jellal" meredy takes out a small silver communicator and leans up against a wall while crouching as low as she can go.

"Lucy and Cana… time to go."

-At Fior Academy-

Long haired and beautiful Erza Scarlet… the captain of all sport teams and the student council president… whose life is wonderful… her life is about to change.

"Hey Erza!" says a cheerful blonde, one of her few friends named Lucy. Lucy was kind and nice to her, unlike others who hated her and seemed to be repelled from her. She had no idea why… but was soon to find out.

"Hey Lucy… what's going on?" asks the scarlet, shuffling papers at her desk while robots zoom around. The cleanup extras and write lessons to give to the others.

It's impressive that a human made it to the student body. Not many do.

"Well, Cana and I wanted to go shopping with you!" says the blonde with starts in her eyes.

Erza chuckles at her friends antics and returns to her work. "I'd LOVE to come but I have the papers to sort and grade. I don't wanna put too mych stress on the robots."

Lucy frowns but once Erza says something that's what goes.

"Fine… Cana and I will call you at 5 sharp! Be sure to answer!" the blonde calls before running out of the school.

About an hour passes and Erza looks up to see it being 4:45. "Hye, I gotta go! Bye!" she says walking out as the robots wave back at her.

As she grabs her stuff from her locker she looks to see Minerva and Yukino waiting outside for her.

Erza sighs and walks out and the two grab her hands and lead her to an empty ally.

"Hey Erza… how's it going?" asks Minerva as the two trap her against a wall.

"What do you want, Minerva?" asks the scarlet narrowing her eyes at the two cheerleaders.

"We want… this may sound creepy… but you…" says Yukino looking at her.

"Why do you want me?" demands Erza and she looks at the two.

"Confidential Information to be explained later…. So if you-" Minerva is cut off by Erza grabbing her arm and throwing her into the wall opposite of them.

The girl crashes into it making a hole before getting up from the ground and growling.

"You think… you can mess… with ME?!" She yells before her hands glow white. "Angel Beam!" she yells before Erza ducks out of the way of the hot beam of light.

'Angel? Only people from The Angels… shit… she thinks I broke a rule!' the student body president thinks in horror as she defends herself from Yukino throwing a kick at her.

Erza dodges and kicks her in the gut, throwing her across the ally.

"Damn it bitch!" she yells standing up and her hands glowing silver. "Heaven Beam!" she yells as Minerva yells her 'Angel Beam!' they both come from opposite directions before…

"Celestial Wave!" yells Lucy's voice, a huge wave of stars blow back the two and Lucy along with Cana jump down from the roof.

"Cana! Take Erza to Jellal and go!" yells Lucy as her hands glow black with stars and she fires off attacks.

"Sure thing Luce! Speed Skull!" yells the brunette grabbing Erza by the waist and running at the speed of light.

"CANA! Put me down!" yells Erza but the girl keeps running until she smashes open a door to an abandon place and sets down Erza.

"Cana, tell me what the hell is going on…" says the scarlet standing up with her fists clenched.

She then looks around to see that Cana is nowhere and she is in a large abandon castle… 'wait… castle…' her eyes widen before a blue haired man with two girl flocking him walks out.

"Hello Erza Scarlet. You are no doubt wondering what is going on, where are you, and who am I right?" he asks and the captain nods.

"I am Jellal Ferdinands, you are at the head-quarters of The Demons… and we have evidence to believe you are the Mechanical Angel"

End of Program One.

**First! I was gona put Minerva on the demons but things change.**

**Second! If you don't like don't review!**

**Third! If you do like plse type in the bow below and tell me how I did!**

**Thankies for reading!  
Mizore…OUT!**


End file.
